Dragon Ball PD: Episode 3 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Asonja Cumber Trunks Supreme kai of Time Villains Mira Towa Broly Trouble in the Timeline! What is the Time Patrol? Brudikai's aura flashed staring intently at Mira. "Brudikai isn't going to win." Cumber said. Asonja crossed his arms, watching quietly. Well, depending on his strength, he might stand longer... Asonja thought to himself, trying to logically displace the winner. But, strength-wise, he won't stand a chance. He'll just steadily get weaker, but he'll stay up longer than most of us would... Brudikai and mira took one step and dissapeared creating shockwaves as they clashed in the sky. Brudikai headbutted Mira then axe kicked him into the ground. Mira got up and teleported kneeing brud in the gut. Asonja just continued to watch, his small amount of scales on his skin shimmering a bit on the sunlight. It was a bit strange how they didn't vanish, like it was supposed to be part of the dark energy he was given earlier. He was also thinking about that himself. Mira then kicked brudikai to the ground. "AW F*CK!" Brudikai said as he fell making a crater in the ground. Mira landed softly onto the ground. "You're not done yet huh Son of Broly?" An army pushed up from the rubbble soon the rest of Brudikai followed. "Far from it!" Brudikai grab his necklace and ripped it off. Asonja's eyes widened a bit at the sight of this. He can't be serious... He thinks. "We might want to move!" Cumber backed up a few feet. "Yeah, I agree..." Asonja flew back several meters. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brudikai flashed blue as his power level couldn't be felt anymore. "NOW FOR ROUND 2!" Brudikai said as he punched mira in the stomach in what almost seemed like an instant a ki wave appeared on the otherside of Mira's body. Mira's body tore apart from the blast and he fell to the ground. "Wha... Agh How can you have that type of energy... I.... I didn't feel it at all!" "It's god ki Mira his mother trained him in it, that overprotective B*tch is going to ruin everything with him!" Towa said picking up the badly damaged Mira "And whats the problem with being overprotective Towa?" Amaterasu said suddenly behind the group. The panic flashed in Towa's eyes and teleported away. "This isn't over Brudikai. Our fight has just begin, train hard so you don't dissapoint me." Mira said as they left. Asonja moved away a bit from Amaterasu, staying quiet. Well this is embarassing... Asonja thinks to himself. I hope she doesn't notice something different about me... "I knew since the begining." ''"Amaterasu said talking to Asonja in his mind. "''I created you that way didn't I?" Asonja gave a surprised look and looked away, sweating a little bit. No argument there, Ms... ''He responds. ''I didn't even know about this...thing that dwells in me. I thought I was a normal saiyan like Brud and Cumber are. Now I just feel different... "Do you really think a saiyan can grow scales...." Amterasu replied "Anyway. someone would like to talk to the thre of you." Amaterasu moved to the side. A young man with short purple hair bowed to amaterasu first before adressing the group. "Hello everyone I'm sure one of you know me since he's my brother in law but. He swallowed nervously. "My name is Trunks I'm with the Time Patrol, My job is to protect all of time from disaster. Those two you just saw, their names are Towa and Mira I've been tracking them for 3 years and I never thought they'd come here. This universe is so far off from the normal time I didnlt think it was possible for them to come. I'm sorry I got you all ropped up in this." He bowed as he apologized. "Well I guess we should help then?" "I gues, I don't like that Mira guy...." Cumber said/ Category:Roleplays Category:Short Story Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93 Category:Episodes